


A Good Boss

by Wildjinx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildjinx/pseuds/Wildjinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luhan does whatever he can to make Kyungsoo's life miserable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Boss

This is all Luhan’s fault. Kyungsoo should never have promoted his best friend to hiring manager. Worst mistake of his life because with Luhan in charge, their office is now swarming with the prettiest interns Kyungsoo has ever seen. Barely legal cock teases, the lot of them, so helpful and eager to please.  
  
There’s one in particular that’s especially _hard_ to be around. Kim Jongin. He swears that Luhan hired the cute boy as Kyungsoo’s personal intern on purpose. If not to make him feel ancient next to the twenty-two year old (Luhan had _so_ helpfully mentioned his age, nudging him and smirking lewdly), then to make his life a living hell with the added stress of trying not to pop a boner every time he’s around Jongin.  
  
Instead of boosting his productivity, having a personal assistant as pretty as Jongin actually slows Kyungsoo down. He’s too busy fantasizing about bending his intern over the nearest flat surface and pushing into him, again and again until tears well up in Jongin’s eyes, begging for Kyungsoo to _just let me come already_.  
  
Kyungsoo does his best to focus on his job instead of going over every single dirty little thing he’d like to do to Jongin. Today, he somehow manages to make it until lunchtime rolls around with minimal distractions and before he can leave to go down to the cafeteria on the first floor to buy his lunch, he ends up with a lapful of Luhan’s personal secretary.  
  
“What does Luhan want now?” Kyungsoo asks, attempting to rub the oncoming headache that he can feel from his temple.  
  
“Nothing,” Sehun replies, making himself comfortable on Kyungsoo’s thighs.  
  
“Why are you sitting on me then?”  
  
“Just testing a theory,” Sehun replies casually, like he didn’t just plant his butt on one of the few men in the office who have the power to fire him with a wave of their hands. He shifts until his ass is right up against Kyungsoo’s crotch and grinds down. Kyungsoo hisses, hands flying to Sehun’s bony hips to prevent him from doing it again. “Interesting,” Sehun muses out loud and Kyungsoo’s trying desperately to think of as many un-sexy things as he can in attempt to will away the beginnings of the erection forming in his pants. “You still haven’t thrown me off yet.”  
  
“What the hell do you think you’re doing!?” Kyungsoo growls.  
  
“You like boys, don’t you Kyungsoo-ssi,” Sehun says sweetly, dragging a finger down the front of Kyungsoo’s shirt. It’s not a question because by now Sehun’s sure that Sehun can feel the hardness against his ass.  
  
Kyungsoo doesn’t bother trying to deny it. “If this is Luhan’s idea of a joke–”  
  
“This has nothing to do with Luhan,” Sehun insists with a frown. It makes him look incredibly cute rather than angry and Kyungsoo can now see why Luhan wanted to keep Sehun all to himself. The kid is tall, young and extremely good looking (almost as much as Jongin), except he’s got a bit of an attitude problem and he knows that Luhan likes a challenge.  
  
“You know that Jongin is my best friend, right?”  
  
He doesn’t give Kyungsoo time to answer before he’s standing up again, brushing out the wrinkles his butt created in Kyungsoo’s pants. “Nice,” he mumbles as his fingers smooth over Kyungsoo’s crotch. “I can see why he likes you.”  
  
Kyungsoo’s stunned into silence and he must have _really_ fucked up in a previous life because Jongin chooses that moment to walk into his office. “Kyungsoo-ssi, I’ve have copies of the files you asked for from–” he stops abruptly when he looks up from the stack of papers in his hands and notices Sehun and his eyes narrow suspiciously. “What are you doing here?”  
  
“Nothing,” Sehun says, brushing passed him on his way out and judging by the look on Jongin’s face he doesn’t believe him. Sehun gives Kyungsoo a smile and a wink that’s anything but innocent right before he leaves, closing the door behind him.  
  
“The, um,” Jongin mumbles, filling up the awkward silence in the room that Sehun had left. “The files you wanted.”  
  
Jongin looks so shy and terribly out of place in his office as he hands over the files and Kyungsoo, filled with a new confidence from Sehun’s words, decides _fuck it, he’ll take his chances_. “Do you have any plans after work, Jongin?” Kyungsoo asks, trying to keep his tone light.  
  
“Ah, no, not really,” Jongin replies. He’s staring at Kyungsoo’s desk, probably thinking his boss is about to ask him to work overtime or something.  
  
“Good let me take you out on a date then,” Kyungsoo says. Jongin’s shocked, a blush spreading across his cheeks, but he agrees.  
  
  
  
Jongin had insisted on driving so he arranges a time to be at Kyungsoo’s house to pick him up. They never make it to the restaurant. When Kyungsoo opens his door and lays eyes on Jongin, looking absolutely _stunning_ standing outside his door and he just can’t hold back anymore.  
  
He pulls Jongin inside by a hand fisted in his shirt and pins him to the door as soon as he gets it closed behind him. Jongin doesn’t respond for a good couple of seconds after Kyungsoo presses their lips together, but when he does, he licks into Kyungsoo’s mouth like he can’t get enough.  
  
Somehow they make it to Kyungsoo’s bedroom with their mouths firmly attached and Kyungsoo has never seen anything sexier that Jongin spread out on his bed. Correction, he’s never seen anything sexier than a naked and flushed Jongin, spread out on his bed easily taking three of Kyungsoo’s fingers while he whines for more.  
  
Kyungsoo takes his time working Jongin open until his intern pulls him in for another kiss, latching his teeth onto Kyungsoo’s bottom lip, growling at him to _hurry the fuck up already_. Kyungsoo mercilessly rubs his fingers against Jongin’s prostate in retaliation before be he pulls them free. Jongin rolls the condom on him, covers him in lube and lies back onto the bed and drags Kyungsoo on top of him.  
  
Kyungsoo easily slides into Jongin, but even with all the stretching, it’s a tight fit. He gives Jongin a second to adjust to his thickness before he can’t wait any longer. He pulls out until just the head is still inside Jongin and snaps his hips as hard as he can, smacking against Jongin’s perfect ass and making him cry out.  
  
It’s fast and messy, Kyungsoo fucking into Jongin at an almost brutal pace. Jongin can’t get enough of it, choking out words like, _more_ and _harder_ and _I’m gunna–_ He gasps for breath as Kyungsoo wraps a hand around his cock to stroke him, the last push he needs to send him over the edge. Jongin nearly screams as he comes, back arching off the mattress as his load spills in sticky lines across his own belly.  
  
Kyungsoo comes not long after Jongin, from the look of pure bliss on his intern’s face and the added pressure, the sweet friction against his dick. One, two, three more thrusts, Kyungsoo pushing deeply inside Jongin before he pulls out to tie up and toss the sullied condom away.  
  
 _Maybe_ , Kyungsoo thinks, as Jongin smiles tiredly up at him from the bed, _it wasn’t such a bad idea to promote Luhan after all._


End file.
